Fragile
by Maryleann
Summary: When Katara's brother and mother died in an accident, Katara gets the blame. School sucks and her dad is abusive to her and hits and hurts her every time he sees her. With the thought that she is useless she walks away and she has to fight her father.
1. Prolugue

**Prologue: Fragile  
**

_Just like a shadow  
I'll be beside you  
I'll be your comfort  
I'm there to guide you home  
I will provide you a place of shelter  
I want a be your zone  
I'll act as if you do  
Tell me what you wanted me to do  
I'll make you great to be a man  
With a woman who can stand  
With every promise given  
Making vows to please her man__  
_

-Natasha Bedingfield – Angel.

.: - :.

Deep sadness filled the clouds on a morning that should be so great.

Loud and Silent cries were heard out off the room. Something that seems so familiar to her.

She turned off the light when it happened, when she was done crying she would turn it on again.

Only to dress up or make homework if she didn't had it done yet.

Then she would just sing herself to sleep if she could or stay up forever.

She remembered it so clearly, the cruel way that she was ripped away for what was once the most precious thing in her life and the thing she couldn't miss living it.  
The one thing she didn't loose pushed her away and blamed her for what happened that day.

On school she was the one to blame to. Not only for that. For every bad thing that they pulled, she got the blame. Some teachers wondered why she never came up for her self or even denied that she did it. But every time she kept her mouth shut. In recess she sat alone hiding in the corner just wanted to be left alone and if someone came near her she would back away or leave the place as soon as she could. She showed up with bruises and cuts in her arm. Everybody thought she was depressed and was doing this to herself. If they only knew.

Next morning she sneaked out the house earlier to avoid her biggest fears. She thought off her self as a loser with no live and saw herself as a useless girl just waiting for the one time he would hit harder and then it all would be over. She quickly putted some old jeans and an old T-shirt on. She putted her hair in a ponytail. But quickly hang it down again as the bruises in her neck came in view. She grabbed her back which included some clean clothes, money that she secretly saved and a Diary where she wrote all the things her dad did to her. Walking away was her only option. Her only way to survive… her only way to live.

She stepped out off the window coming out on the outside roof. It wasn't cold luckily.  
She clamed out down by using the bush attached to the wall. And as soon as that worked she started to run as fast as she could. It would only be a matter of time before her father would go into her room ready to hit her again so she needed all the time she could get. She quickly made her way to the train station and bought a ticket. She was heading for Ohio which was far away from here and the place where the accident happened that killed her brother and mother.

When she got in the train she never thought one thing trough. What was she going to do once there? Where would she stay? And what if her dad would catch her?

Then she was death mead that was for sure. Everything was better then being with him. She would rather die because of to less food then being killed by her own dad. She needed to take any chance she could get. And it didn't matter if he would find her, then she at least tried.

Then another thought slipped her mind. Why suffer any longer? Wasn't it obvious that she was a lost cost anyway?

"Please show me your train ticket" The man politely asked.

She nodded dutifully and got the ticked out off her pocket and gave it to the man.

"Thank you" He replied when he was done with it and gave it back to her. She couldn't help but stare away at the window afraid that he would find her.

Slowly she took out a deep breath as the train started to move away to what was once a beautiful place but became awful. Once I looked I realized that I had to do this more then I thought. This wasn't just escaping for my biggest fear. This was a matter of life and death.

Though her chances were small she didn't have a choice.


	2. The Unexpected Truth

**_Slowly she took out a deep breath as the train started to move away to what was once a beautiful place but became awful. Once I looked I realized that I had to do this more then I thought. This wasn't just escaping for my biggest fear. This was a matter of life and death._**

**_Though her chances were small she didn't have a choice._**

After travelling for what seemed hours she felt that the train was slowing down and eventually it stopped in the station of Ohio. She smelt the scent of it. It was very different then where she was from. It was way bigger and way more modernized. It was for the better because then the change that her father would find her would become smaller. But...also a harder change to survive with all the crazy types and people who don't care there.

As she stepped out of the train station and into the city of Ohio she saw many people walking by. It seemed like New York. She grabbed the map she bought on the train station and started to search on it for the Oak hill. It was 5 miles away from here. She wondered if the bus drove that way. It was most unlikely but if she could only get close. She would walk all the way there if it was necessary. She needed to go there, she knew she couldn't see what happened but she wanted to be there to the place where she can be in touch with her mother and brother the most.

She shocked from her mobile phone that suddenly began to ring. It was her dad. She needed to get rid of that first. Once she would we there she could throw it of the hill. She decided to just let it rang without picking up. Otherwise he would get suspicious sooner. She needed to get to that hill. Fast. She saw a taxi and grabbed her chance.

"Are you going near the Oak hill?" She asked.

"That depends. How old are you anyways?" The taxi driver asked her.

"I am sixteen years old. But are you going there or not?" Katara asked.

The taxi driver was thinking more doubted but seeing the face of Katara he made a decision.  
He let her sit in the front of the car and he would drive her as close as he could. He told her that since the accident of her mom and brother that they made the hill for pedestrians only and that you could only walk it because it was way do dangerous.

"So it's a mountain?" Katara guessed.

"Yeah, a underestimated mountain. They called it Oak Hill because it didn't seem rough but it is as you can see that two people died because of it" The Taxi driver told her.

"I know... those two people were my mother and brother" She said holding her head down.

"Oh, that must have been rough" He said shocked.

She just nodded. She felt like crying all over again, memories and flashbacks came back to her. She remembered the news and she remembered the body of her death mother. And the pale face of her brother. She tried to stay strong which became harder every second.

"You still have a father right?" He asked worried.

"If you call that a father..." Katara whispered talked.

"What did he do to think of him like that?" The taxi driver asked.

She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't hide all the things he had done to her. She needed to tell someone even though it was a total stranger.

"Sir" She said her voice shaking.

"Please call me Iroh child" He said making her feel more relaxed.

She putted her hair up and the bruises and wounds were showed. The face of the driver or Iroh was shocked. He stopped the car and moved his hand to his mouth when he saw all the wounds the girl had shown him. Katara putted her hair down again feeling tears wedding her cheeks. But before Iroh could see then she had already whipped them away.

After a long silence Iroh asked "What are you going to do when you're at the Oak hill?" He asked.

"I don't know I will see when I get there" She said honest looking right in front of her.

When she saw the wooden sign with Oak Hill on it she stepped out of the car. She took a deep breath as she looked how high it was. She looked back one last time and saw Iroh looking worried at her. She started to walk up and saw the car getting smaller with every step she took. Not knowing what she was going to find or what her mind and fragile emotions were capable of.

She kept on walking and when she reached the top and looked down she started to get a little dizzy looking down. It wasn't the Grand Canyon, but with all the mountains and Hills it looked like it. Looking down she saw that one side of the hill was gone at the edge. That must have been where... her mom and brother died.

She didn't know what to do at that point. For her just a sixteen year old girl live was just really beginning. But in the dark tunnel she was in, it seemed like her life was ending unless something or someone could pull her out in time.

As she stood there glued to the ground not able to move and not wanting to day started to rise into night. And the temperature was getting down and colder. What she didn't knew was that the old man who drove there was still waiting and thinking what he could do to stop her from jumping which he noticed that she was aiming for.

Katara still stood there just looking down her. Kneeling down she sat on the edge. Staring in front of her she saw the last parts of the sun fall down. It sure was pretty, she would miss that.

"I don't disserve to live" She whispered staring right in front of her tears making her cheeks wet. She was ready she didn't want to have a life like this, she wanted to escape and wanted to be free. As she stood up and latterly stood at the edge of the mountain and felt the wind in her face.

When she was about to jump two strong arms stopped her from doing so. "No!" She screamed crying in pain. The arms belonging to someone was strong enough to pull her away and pull her in his lap. She cried his shirt wet though she didn't know who it was where she was crying into. The strong arms still holding on to her tightly were familiar in a way but she didn't know who it was. Shaking she looked up and then shocked. She managed to pull away the person who was holding on to her giving her comfort.

When she saw what she saw she came in a daze. She had these hallucinations before seeing him tough he was dead. He slowly made his way over her smiling.

"Hey Kitty Kat" He said laying his hand on her cheek.

Then she realized. She screamed crying backing away from him. He moved to her kneeling down and tried to calm her down from the screams and the fear she had. "Kat its okay" He softly said through the crying and screams. He putted his arms around her "Katara I am so sorry" He cried softly. To hear her cry like this cost him so much pain.

"I kept seeing you, and ..." She cried. "But you...you were dead" She stuttered crying. "I... Sokka you made me think you were dead" Katara said crying.

"Katara I am so sorry, I never wanted to put you though this" He said crying himself feeling guilt take over.

"Was this al a Plot where I knew nothing of?" Katara asked not believing what she heard.

"No, no, no. I didn't want you to go through all of this you were better of..." Sokka said but Katara finished the sentence for him.

"Better of?!" She exclaimed.

"Better of?" She repeated showing the cuts and bruises.

"You call this better of?!" She asked with unbelief.

"O my god... he did to you the exact same thing as he did to mom" Sokka said covering his mouth with his hand.

"Mom?" Katara stuttered.

"Katara, the reason that I left was that dad killed mom." Sokka said his voice trailing of with sadness.

-Flashback-

_"Mommy I am scared" The three year old Katara said to her mommy who was covered with bruises._

_"I know you are... we will get out together" She said holding her two kids in her arms._

_As the door squeaked open you didn't have to ask Kya who it was that was standing in the doorway. With every step he took closer to them the more afraid she got. He grabbed her arm with such a power that it was hard for Kya not to scream out in pain. She needed to stay strong for Sokka and Katara to make them not more scared then they already were. _

_As they walked to the warm living room she knew what he was going to do. Many times she tried to fight it. But he was to strong and the slaps would only get harder. She squeaked out in pain when he hit her back with an incredible speed. Many times her mind went on calling the cops for her and her children, but he threatened her and it made her to scared to even dare to tell anyone about it if she was allowed outside. _

_"Please Hakoda stop" She pleaded._

_"You brought this on yourself Kya and you know it" Hakoda said angry._

_Brought what on herself? Giving birth to two beautiful children? One thing was right though, she had chosen him. She didn't looked well enough, first sight love seemed so great. But it ended up dangerously hurting her and her children. Love was dangerous; at least it was in her book._

_Kya screamed out when he pushed her head against the wall. She started to feel dizzy and started to loose control over her body._

_"Sokka, is Dad hurting Mommy?" Little Katara asked shaking from the fear._

_"I hope not Katara, but I do think so" The six year old Sokka said. _

_Kya her body started to went limp and she couldn't stay conscious, her eyes went black and then she knew she was gone._

-End of Flashback-

"But where did the whole accident plot came from? Was that a lie?" Katara asked shaking.

"No, After moms death Dad called the hospital saying that she fell from the stairs on her head" Sokka confessed.

"So he just got away with it?!" Katara exclaimed furious.

"It is not the end of the story" Sokka said.

-Flashback-

"Dad was driving away from the hospital and he drove on the Oak hill, he didn't knew that I hided in the backseat. You were at home finally asleep.

_As the car drove on the Oak hill with a speed around the corner. The six year old boy scared and hanging in for live, knowing if he would be found that his live would be over. As a cave came in view one clap was to be heard. It was a coincidence and Sokka thought it was someway his mother telling him to escape. As his father looked at the car what was wrong he sneaked out and ran into the dark cave. He was scared to death but his mom was with him._

_"But mommy, what about Katara?"The little boy asked to his mother that he felt around him. _

_When Sokka heard the car drive away he started to walk alone in the dark night to the city where the parents of the girl he has married to right now found him and raised him. But he always missed his little sister and cried every night. And still he recognized her so well. _

-End Flashback-

"Katara you're going to live with me and my wife" Sokka said as they stepped in his car.

"Wife?" Katara asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I am married and Suki my wife and I are living together" Sokka told with a smile.

"Okay" Katara said curious.

When they entered the driveway Katara's curiously became bigger. How would this Suki person look like? Was she sweet? And would she like her.

Sokka knocked two times on the door before Suki came in view.

"Why do you knock don't you have the keys?" Katara asked.

"Forgot" He quickly said as Suki opened the door.

She just looked at Katara and then back at Sokka.

"Katara?" She guessed.

Sokka nodded and Suki pulled Katara in a hug. "Oh you poor thing".


End file.
